kung fu z
by Nightfly123
Summary: All is well in the valley of peace and there is the dragon warrior tournament which will decide who is going to be the dragon warrior. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks crash land in the village and they start to train with the furious five but there is also the threat of Tai lung that is looming over the valley. Can Goku and his friends stop Tai lung?
1. The noodle dream

**Hello everyone. This is my new story which is called Kung Fu Z. I hope you like it and enjoy:)**

In the Valley of Peace, a panda is woken from his dream by his adoptive father, who told him that he will be late for work. That panda is called Po, who is a fan of kung Fu and wants to fight alongside his heroes the furious five someday but for now he is working in his adoptive fathers Noodle shop which he secretly found it boring to do everyday but he has to listen to his father and when he went downstairs or should I say fall down the stairs, The first person he saw was no other than his adoptive father.

"Sorry dad" said Po. "Sorry does not make the Noodles, So what were you doing up there?. All of that noise?" asked Mr Ping. Mr Ping is Po's Adoptive father and is a goose but an excellent cook in the Noodle shop. "Well I had a crazy dream" said Po. "What was it?" asked Mr ping. "What" said Po. "What were you dreaming about?" asked Mr Ping, for the second time. "What was I dreaming uh" said Po, thinking of something to say next. Mr Ping Nodded eagerly. "I Was dreaming about uh...Noodles" said Po. "Noodles?, you were really dreaming about Noodles? asked Mr ping. "Well, Yeah what else would I be dreaming about" said Po.

While Po was working in the Noodle shop, The furious five were doing their usual training and today they were doing sneak attack training which they had to attack the seemly unsuspecting Master shifu, who is their master. They also had to do it by not making a sound, which is of course really hard to do. After they have completed their training, Master Shifu would point out their flaws and before he can point out mantis's flaws, he was interrupted by Zeng, who is the Jade Palace messenger. "what" said Shifu. "It's master Oogway, He wants to see you" said Zeng.


	2. The vision

**Hello everyone. I hope you like the story so far. Anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy:)**

Master shifu's eyes went wide in shock and he ran straight for the Jade Palace at once, When he got in the Palace he stopped and took a deep breath and calmed down. "Master Oogway, you summoned me is something wrong?" asked Master Shifu. Oogway is the wise old turtle and Shifu's master, He is respected by all of the citizens of the valley of peace and he has trained the first furious five before the furious five we know today. "Why would something be wrong in order for me to see my old friend" said Oogway, getting off the staff he was standing on the entire time.

"So nothings wrong? asked Shifu, puzzled. "well I didn't say that" said Oogway. Shifu is now even more puzzled by what his Master meant. After putting out the candles for Oogway, shifu continued asking. "you were saying?" asked Shifu. "I had a vision, Tai lung will return" said Oogway. That last part struck fear into Shifu as he remember His old Student. "That's impossible, He is in prison" said Shifu. "nothing is impossible" said Oogway.

"Zeng, fly to char Gom prison and tell them to double the guys, double the weapons, double everything , Tai lung must not leave that prison" said Shifu. "yes Master Shifu" said Zeng, flying to Char Gom prison to tell them about the bad news. "A warrior meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it" said Oogway. While Oogway and Shifu were talking, There were 5 people heading their way. One is called Goku and the other is called Vegeta while the rest are called Gohan, Goten, Trunks. They are lost because somebody has lost the map they had.

"KAKAROT! you fool, you lost the map" said Vegeta. "hey don't worry Vegeta, I remembered every detail from the map" said Goku, smiling cheekily. "Oh yeah prove it then" said Vegeta. "Oh I will Vegeta, Just you wait" said Goku, smirking.


	3. helping out

**Hello everyone. sorry for the wait and I will continue this story. Anyway enjoy:)**

After what seems like hours, Goku has finally lead Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks to the valley of peace. "Here we are" said Goku, smiling. "Finally, about time you found it Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Whoa, chill Vegeta and I am sorry that it took so long but hey at least we found it" said Goku. "I could have found it a lot more quicker than you" said Vegeta, not realizing that he was about be hit by a bandit. "uh Vegeta LOOK OUT!" shouted Goku. Vegeta turned round and was met with a punch to the face, sending him down to the ground. "Oh no Vegeta" said Goku, Punching one of the Bandits in the face. When Goku turned round to stop a bandit attacking from behind, He was met by a hammer to the face which sends him straight to the ground causing the ground to shake.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks try to put up a courageous fight but were soon send to the ground by either a punch or hammer to the face. "I am so annoyed with these punks" said Vegeta, getting up and punching 5 bandits, all of which were send flying into the trees. Meanwhile at the dragon warrior tournament, the Tournament has ended and the dragon warrior was chosen which turned out to be...Po. All of the furious five were shocked and so was Shifu and Mr Ping but they could not change Oogway's mind. While Po was being taken up to the Jade Palace, The furious five after apologizing to Shifu heard fighting going on and decided to investigate.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are still fighting off the bandits when Goten saw a group of people heading their way. "Dad, we got company" said Goten. The bandits backed off, while Goku and Vegeta try to get catch their breath. The bandits were about to attack when the group of people, who Goten saw earlier, stepped in between them. "it's the furious five" said one bandit, scared. The furious five then fought the bandits which ended with the bandits running away. " uh Goten, who are these people?" asked Trunks. "WHAT, THEY HAVE GOT TAILS!" shouted Goku, After seeing the tails. "Hey, don't worry everything is going to be all right said the snake. "Who are you?" asked Gohan.


	4. meeting the furious five

**Hello. did you enjoy chapter 3? I sure did.** **Anyway enjoy:)**

After realizing that they have not been introduced, The snake spoke up. "I am viper" said the snake, who is a female. "I am Crane" said the avian bird, who is a male. "I am monkey" said the monkey, who is also a male. "I am Mantis" said the mantis, who is also a male. "He is small" said Trunks, making Mantis twitch in annoyance. "I am Tigress" said The female Tiger. "Who are you?" asked Crane. "I am Goku" said Goku, smiling. "I am Goten" said Goten. " I am Trunks" said Trunks. "I am Gohan" said Gohan. "I am Vegeta" said Vegeta, Annoyed.

"What is his problem?" asked Tigress, making Vegeta give her a angry glare. "Well, Vegeta is not Happy that we have lost a map we had" said Goku. "It was your fault Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Kakarot?" asked Viper. "It is his Sayian birth name" said Vegeta. "Sayians?" asked Mantis, interested. "Will you stop asking me questions unless you want me to squash you like a fly" said Vegeta, still annoyed. Mantis is shocked by this outburst but luckily Goku stepped in. "Calm down Vegeta, is not their fault" said Goku, Defending the furious five. The furious five took a instant liking to Goku because he is defending them from his angry friend. "Whatever, I am the prince of all saiyans and They are only low class morons" said Vegeta, Angrily. Before Goku can respond, Tigress shoved him out of the way.

"Listen here Vegeta, I have enough of your rudeness and we are not low class" said Tigress, Angrily. "and you are no prince I want to have". That got Goku and the rest of the furious five restraining them. "Can we go to somewhere, please?" asked Goku, still restraining Vegeta. "Yeah sure, do you guys want to go to the Jade Palace?" asked Viper. "The Jade Palace, where is that?" asked Goku. "It's right over there" said Crane pointing to a Shiny building. "Yeah, Lets go" said Goku.


	5. welcome to the Jade Palace

**Hello everyone. What do you think of the Vegeta-Tigress rivalry that is about to happen. I would like to know your thoughts on that. Anyway Enjoy:)**

After what seems like hours of walking. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and the furious five have finally reached the Jade Palace. "Wow, look at that" said Goku, amazed. "impressive" said Goten. "would you guys like to go inside?" asked Viper. "yeah, sure that would be awesome" said Goku. Soon the doors to the Jade Palace were opened and they walked in. "wow, would you look at this place" said Goku, excitedly. "yeah, this place is amazing" said Goten. "we thought you will like it" said Crane.

"and also there is someone who would like to meet you" said Monkey. "who?" asked Goku. "me" said a voice. Goku turned round to look at the red panda that spoke. "Master Shifu" said The furious five, at the same time. "Who are you?" asked Shifu, sternly. "Oh, I am Goku" said Goku, smiling. "I am Goten" said Goten. "My name is Trunks" said Trunks. "I am Gohan" said Gohan. "I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans" said Vegeta.

"Saiyans? asked Shifu. "Well, the saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta and they are nearly extinct" said Goku. "Um, interesting" said Shifu. "Hey Goku, do you want to learn Kung Fu?" asked Viper. "Yeah, That would be awesome" said Goku, smiling. " Can we also learn kung Fu, please?" said Goten and Trunks, at the same time. "yes, you can" said Shifu. "YAY!" shouted Goten. "do you want to learn Kung fu Gohan?" asked Goku. "Yeah, sure why not" said Gohan, smiling. "How about you Vegeta, do you want to learn kung Fu?" asked Goku. "yeah, I least I get a chance to show them what I am made off" said Vegeta, smirking.

"We are all in" said Goku. "excellent, now go to the courtyard and wait for me there. we shall see how god you are" said Shifu. "yes Master" Said Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. "Why do we have to call him Master?" asked Vegeta. "because is showing respect" said Goku. The furious five agreed with Goku and they all smiled at Goku, even Tigress smiled. "Ugh, fine. yes master" said Vegeta, annoyed. Soon they all left to go to the courtyard.


	6. Goten vs Monkey

**Hello Everyone. sorry for the long wait. here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After waiting for a hour for Shifu to show up which he eventually did, it was time to test the skills of Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan and see their weaknesses. "Am sure you all understand why you are here?" asked Shifu. Goku and the others nodded. "We are here to test the skills of each and every single one of you" said Shifu, pointing his baboon staff at Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan.

"I also will be watching for any weaknesses that you will need to improve on" said Shifu. "So when do we start?" asked Goku, excitedly. "Right now, when one of you decides to go first" said Shifu, shocking Goku. "I will also ask a member of the furious five to step forward and face you, clear?" asked Shifu.

"clear" answered Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta (although very much annoyed). "Now who is going first?" asked Shifu. "I am" said Goku. "No I am Kakarot" said Vegeta, clearly annoyed. "How about we do rock... paper... scissors to settle the score?" asked Goten. " Yeah great idea Goten" said Trunks. "Sure lets go for it" said Gohan. "Am in" said Goku. "Fine" said Vegeta, in his usual grumpy voice. Soon they started playing rock paper scissors and after what seems like 10 minutes, Goten won and he got to go first which he was very happy about.

"Monkey step forward" said Shifu, monkey then stepped forward. "Are you ready Goten?" asked Shifu. Goten nodded and took a battle stance signalling that he was ready. "Fight" said Shifu, stepping away the moment he said the word 'fight'. Goten then charged at Monkey, who then swung his baboon staff at Goten which Goten dodged by sliding under it and giving Monkey a kick to the face which Monkey quickly recovered from and charged at Goten, who also charged and Monkey then did a quick leg sweep which Goten dodge but Monkey then delivered a quick punch to Goten's face knocking him backwards which Goten then managed to recover from and start going onto the attack throwing fast-powerful punches and kicks which were either blocked or dodged by Monkey, who then tried to again leg sweep Goten but once again Goten dodged it.

This went on for a further five minutes until Shifu had finally stopped it. Goten and Monkey then bow to each other showing respect before Shifu then came over and started talking about Goten's strengths and weaknesses. "I will admit that I was impressed by your quick-thinking and fast movements but I do see a problem with your focusing while you was facing Monkey. because When Monkey and you charged at each other, you managed to dodge his leg-sweep but didn't dodged his oncoming punch which basically left you open to a attack.

you need to be prepared for anything your opponent will throw at you to catch you off your guard. That is all, you may go back to your respective groups" said Shifu, at theses words Monkey and Goten walked back towards their respective groups. "Now is there any questions that need to be answered before we begin the next sparring match?" asked Shifu, something he was about to regret asking.

"Yeah, can we go and get something to eat, am starving" said Goku, causing the furious five, Shifu and the rest of the Z fighters to fall down in shock. "Yes, you may go and get something to eat" said Shifu, annoyed. "But are there any shops that I can go to?" asked Goku, cheekily.

"Yes, there is Mr Ping's Noodle shop which should be round the corner when you turn right once you have reached the bottom of the stairs. Instead of going down the stairs, Goku then decided to fly down which he did and when he had touch the ground he then ran to the Noodle shop and then ordered 5 bowls of Noodle's and he had forgotten to bring some money with him. "What no Money, you have got to be kidding" said Goku, after finding out he had no Money left with him. Goku then went and sat on a table in the Noodle shop in despair until a bunny came and gave him some money which he thanked the bunny. Soon Goku had gotten 5 bowls of Noodles and drank it all up in a matter of seconds causing shock among the other customers.

"This is delicious!" shouted Goku, happily. "Hey Dad, can we also get some food as well?" asked Gohan. "Yeah sure, all you got to do is go up to that counter and order some food and you will also have to pay" said Goku, pointing at the Noodle shop which is where the furious five and the rest of the Z fighters went to get their and soon they were coming back with their food when Goku had asked them a question.

"Hey Guys, how did you get the food?, Did you have to buy it with your own money?" asked Goku. "No Dad, we actually got them for free" said Gohan, making Goku jump out of his seat. "Oh come on that's not fair" said Goku, who was not happy at all at him being made to buy the food while the furious five and the rest of the Z fighters got theirs for free. "So, whose turn is it next?" asked Trunks. "You will have to wait a see won't you" said Vegeta, smirking. "I hope it is me so I can show them what I have got" said Trunks, proudfully.


End file.
